Hunter
Hunter (弋人 Yokujin) is a Dark Stellar Spirit of the Ring of Jewels (玉 Gyoku). He is known by his alias as The Black King (黒王 Kuroō) and is an exceptionally skilled Archer. Appearance Hunter himself bears an appearance of regality yet an unusual, distinct rebellious streak that is present throughout all of his appearance. He bears striking deep pink hair that is the most striking characteristic of all of his descendants and ancestors, especially his cousin sisters. Along with this, he bears fierce and almost defiant red eyes, which are only accentuated with the red tattoos that are on the right side of his face going down through his chest and on his shoulder in a fire-like pattern. In terms of figure, Hunter is quite the lean-built individual, with no obvious signs of working out present. Though underneath this, he has quite the toned build, a result of specialised training in order to preserve his lean frame while granting him heightened physical capabilities, as a celestial spirit rather active in the Human World, he would need to be so. In terms of attire; Hunter tends to adopt a rather personalised and unorthodox attire seen by few of his comrades. Instead of the traditional darker outfits associated with his brethren, Hunter tends to be quite extravagant. Hunter adorns most prevalently a ruffled hot pink dress shirt which has its sleeves folded up to his forearms and collar left exposed, along with a small portion of his chest. Along with this, he is seen with a black tie and black leather blazer over this. Finally, he is seen with a pair of black pants and shoes to finish the attire off. It seems that Hunter normally carries his bow on him, though it is unknown why he does this, for he is fully capable of summoning it anywhere in the Celestial Spirit world like most spirits do. Unlike the traditional Celestial Spirit as well; Shin has an immensely bad habit of smoking, and tends to smoke regularly for no apparent reasons. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Dämmerung Zerstörer (夕暮れ駆逐 ((ドメラング ザーストラー) Domerangu Zāsutorā German for; Destroyers of Dawn Japanese for; Twilight Eradication) is the name of Hunter's signature and most powerful bow. When drawn into battle, Destroyers of Dawn is significantly large for a bow. The bow itself of a white coloration with unique maroon patterns around the blade that are almost flame-like with several spike protrusions at the front of the bow where the rest for the arrow and hand sits. The arrows themselves are imbued with magical energies as soon as any arrow passes through the string. The arrows then gain extraordinary strength and are also capable of unique effects dependent on which seal of Kagutsuchi he uses to enhance it. Overall, Hunter is at his most dangerous when using a bow, even with enhancements to his magical power and physical capabilities from his leader, Hunter feels insecure in battle without his bow merely due to the attachment and support he gains from it. Powers and Abilities Masterful Archer: Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Articles in process Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Lost Magic User